How New Moon Should Have Ended
by Fictionstv
Summary: When Bella meets the Volturi she is not what she seems. Bella has deceived us all.


**How New Moon Should Have Ended**

**By Empirestv**

"I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well," Aro said holding his hand out to Bella. "Would you do me the honor?"

Bella reluctantly put forth her hand and Aro took it to sense through her memories. "Interesting. I see nothing," Aro realized after a moment's pause.

Bella's eyes suddenly flashed red and immediately she tightened her grip. Aro's hand was immediately crushed causing him to cry out in pain. "Jane?" Aro requested in a shrill voice.

Jane targeted Bella but nothing happened. She then targeted Edward and Alice sending waves of pain through them. Bella immediately noticed and then their pain ceased. Bella punched Aro with enough force to nearly shatter his torso. He fell to the ground stunned. Felix was immediately on her, but she quickly dodged his grabs and then punched him through the chest. Felix fell to his knees devastated and then Bella snapped his head off. Dimitri quickly realized the threat and sped towards her. Bella extended her arm, matched his speed, and cut him in half at the waist.

Edward and Alice stared at Bella in amazement. "How is this possible?" Edward wondered.

Bella walked slowly towards Jane who was desperately trying to hit her with her ability. Alec interfered to save his sister, but Bella took him by the throat cracking his head off. "Maestro?" Jane pleaded right before Bella snapped her head off.

"It seems we are at a disadvantage," Aro said on the floor looking around.

"It will take a few guards to take me down Aro. For centuries I have waited for you to let your guard down," Bella smiled.

"What is happening here? Who are you?" Alice asked of Bella.

"I am one of the oldest vampires still alive. Even older than the Volturi. Unlike you children, I can hide my vampire appearance. My eyes, skin, hair, and body all appear human to your eyes. My shield not only protects me from your quaint abilities but shields you from seeing my true appearance," Bella revealed.

"You have a mother and father," Edward objected.

"They are actors hired by me to keep up appearances. There are many advantages to being the daughter of a police chief. My parents' divorce gave me cover so that I could choose where to live and when. You never bothered to read my father's thoughts and you never met my mother. Had you done so Edward, I would have had to kill you," Bella said.

"So, you were never in danger from James?" Edward realized.

"No, I wanted to see your abilities. When you bit into my flesh my shield tricked you into thinking you actually drank the venom out of my blood. The doctors too were tricked into thinking I was human. The broken leg cast was a deception," Bella said.

"What about Jacob and the wolves?" Edward asked.

"They became wolves not because of you or because of the nomads. They became wolves in response to me. They also could not sense the truth about me. I was going to kill Laurent but the wolves got there first," Bella said.

Bella eyed the Volturi and then Edward. "I gave the impression I was a weak, stupid, teenage girl to fool you all. I knew my shield would attract your attention the moment I came to your school. You were the type to be drawn in by pathetic weakness. You wanted to be the savior, the hero, the protector," Bella said to Edward.

Bella then sneered at him. "But your family decided to leave everything behind over a paper cut. You were supposed to meet the Volturi bringing me with you so that I could get my revenge. But instead you left me behind and cut me off. I jumped off that cliff hoping it might bring Alice back," Bella said displeased.

"I was doing what I thought was right," Edward said.

"I know...it's my fault. I should have told you the truth sooner. But in the end, I am right where I want to be," Bella smiled. She turned to the Volturi. "You would never have let me in if you truly knew who I was. I had to disguise myself as the weak human mate of Edward. Jane was so helpful bringing me inside your inner sanctuary. Even with my shield it would have taken an army to breach this place," Bella said.

"What do you want?" Caius asked impatiently.

"No, those in power do not want anything. The weak will come to me wanting things, which I shall give," Bella said moving closer to the Volturi.

"Fight with us. She has deceived us all," Aro said weakly.

Edward and Alice hesitated as Bella advanced. "What do you see?" Edward asked Alice.

"If we fight her we will die," she said.

Bella in a flash took a hold of Caius and lifted him above his throne. Caius struggled in vain and was slammed down onto his throne shattering it. Caius made one more pathetic attempt to block Bella before she head-locked his head off. Aro struggled to get back to his feet with a hole in his chest. Bella punched him hard to the face knocking his head across the room. Bella then walked over to Marcus who was still sitting.

"Allow me to stand please," Marcus requested.

Marcus slowly got to his feet. "I am ready," he said.

Bella quickly snapped his head off. She then took a seat where Aro used to be. "Take a seat at my side Edward," Bella offered referring to Marcus' throne.

Edward reluctantly walked forward and took a seat. "So, Alice, what do you see now?" Bella asked.

Alice hesitated as her eyes stared into space. "I see...


End file.
